La Nueva Familia De Naruto
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto sufrió una negligencia desde niño de parte de su familia, "sus amigos" y la aldea de Konoha, pero al pasar los años el ex Uzumaki vio que el Sistema Ninja era un error, por lo que decidió desertar a los 13 años de Konoha para poder hacerse más fuerte uniéndose al Akatsuki y luego sería el detonante de iniciar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja junto a Obito Uchiha. Resumen dentro
1. Capitulo 1: Muerte Y Nueva Oportunidad

**Resumen: Naruto sufrió una negligencia desde niño de parte de su familia, "sus amigos" y la aldea de Konoha, pero al pasar los años el ex Uzumaki vio que el Sistema Ninja era un completo error, por lo que decidió desertar a los 13 años de Konoha para poder hacerse más fuerte uniéndose al Akatsuki y luego sería el detonante de iniciar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja junto a Obito Uchiha ... aunque esto ultimo solo adelanto su inminente muerte a manos de la Alianza Shinobi.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Nueva Familia De Naruto

Capítulo 1: Muerte Y Nueva Oportunidad

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan/KameHameHa** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

En la estatua de **Madara Uchiha** unos de los ninjas más fuertes que existieron se puede ver a un adolescente de **17** años **[Con el cabello rubio en punta donde llevaba puesto el protector de frente de Konoha, pero en ella había una línea horizontal que lo identificaba como un Ninja Renegado, ojos azules fríos con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla y su atuendo es una capa del Akatsuki hecha pedazos por las constantes batallas que tuvo a lo largo de la guerra (Que solo duro 2 días, pero fue más que suficiente para dejar casi destruida a la Gran Alianza Ninja), mientras debajo de la capa tiene un chaleco Jōnin de élite negro (Con varios cortes de Kunai y espadas) y sus pantalones ANBU negros (También algo rasgados en la parte de las rodillas) y por ultimo lleva como calzado unas sandalias ninjas de color gris.]** estaba respirando con dificultad por llevar a su cuerpo al agotamiento extremo **[Ya que no había comido ni dormido nada durante el trascurso de la corta, pero brutal guerra]** por haber luchado durante **2** días seguidos contra la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que ahora mismo lo había acorralado en la estatuas de los fundadores de **Konoha No Sato,** pero dejo esos pensamientos por el momento ya que tuvo que aplicar más presión en una herido mortal que acababa de recibir cerca del corazón, pero que por suerte no lo había matado y también se le hacía extraño que **Kurama** o los hermanos de este no le hayan curado su herida todavía, haciendo una mueca de fastidio en su rostro cortado y magullado por técnicas de **Fūton** y **Doton,** empezó a cargar disimuladamente **Chakra** en su mano derecha, ya que todavía tenía suficiente **Chakra** para una técnica más **…**

 **Naruto** : **"… (Cerrando sus ojos concentrándose para intentar hablar con su único amigo que tuvo en su corta vida.)** Parece que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, **Kurama."** Opino sintiendo el **Chakra** de las tropas de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** estaban cada vez más cerca de su posición **.**

 **Kurama** : **"** Al parecer si **…"** Contesto tristemente al único humano que respeto después del **Sabio De Los Seis Caminos,** también sintiendo el **Chakra** lleno de maldad que estaban emanando los **Ninjas** enemigos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Jeje,Gracias por ser mi primer amigo, **Kurama."** Dijo con una sonrisa preparándose para pelear por última vez, ya que diviso en la estatua de **Hashirama** a **Tsunade La Babosa.**

 **Kurama** : **"** Fue un placer, Kid. **"** Respondió dándole el poco de **Chakra** que le quedaba para que **Naruto** formara la última técnica que podía hacer, mientras que sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo que **Kurama** dándole la última porción de **Chakra** que les quedaba en sus reservas.

 **Tsunade** : **"¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"** **[Cuando Tsunade dijo esos dos apellidos Naruto a duras penas podía controlar su ira.] ¡** Detente en este mismo instante y ríndete **!"** Exigió junto a la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que estaban con los respectivos **Kages** de cada pueblo oculto, todos preparados para atacar al último integrante de la disuelta **Akatsuki**.

 **Naruto** : **"** Nunca **… [Preparándose para saltar sobre Tsunade]** Jamás más me llames por esos dos apellidos, ahora soy solo **¡NARUTO!"** Grito saltando de la estatua de **Madara** empezando a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la **Quinta Hokage** para conectarle un poderoso derechazo, pero al estar tan cegado por la ira no vio a **Kakashi** que apareció en un borrón de velocidad a su lado derecho agarrándole su puño con fuerza **[Esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio de ojos azules, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar rápidamente]** impidiendo que dañara a la **Quinta Hokage** para luego conectarle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a **Naruto** dejándolo sin aliento, también recibió un fuerte codazo del mismo atacante, pero en la zona del pecho cerca de su herida casi dejándolo con los ojos en blanco y por ultimo apareció **Sakura** con ambas manos juntas conectándosela en su espalda enviándolo a chocar con fuerza contra la estatua de **Madara Uchiha** destrozándola por completo cuando hizo contacto con está quedando incrustado en esta.

 **Minato** : **"¡Kakashi! [Provocando que este lo mirara con algo miedo a su Sensei]** Eso no era necesario, **¡Naruto** ya estaba muy mal herido para seguir peleando **!"** Grito agarrando con fuerza el chaleco **Jōnin** de **Kakashi,** mientras que este miraba el suelo con algo de vergüenza, ya que no podía verle la cara a su **Sensei** después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon a **Naruto** murmurar palabras, y esto ocasiono que ambos se dieran la vuelta cuando vieron que el rubio empezó a salir con dificultad de la pared en que estaba incrustado apoyándose de esta con su brazo derecho mirando con mucho odio a todos ellos.

 **Naruto** : Ustedes **… (Apretando con fuerza sus dientes)** **¡** Malditos **!… [Las venas de sus ojos se notaban demasiado por la ira que emanaba.]** Son unos **…"** Pero termino lo que iba a decir porque repentinamente dio un gemido de dolor, agarrándose con fuerza, el lado de su corazón **[Ya que ahí es donde había recibido el impacto del Puño Suave de Neji y Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, y además estaban reforzado con Chakra… aparte del golpe que acababa de recibir de su ex Sensei le había dejado peor su "vieja" herida que por poco lo mato y que además dolía un montón hasta el punto de pensar un plan para combatir contra todos ellos, aunque sería casi imposible que sobreviviera después de esta pelea.]** y caía sobre una rodilla, mientras empezaron a llegar más **Ninjas** entre ellos ex amigos y el resto de su familia que al ver en el estado que estaba **Naruto** quedaron en shock por unos segundos.

 **¿?: "¡Sochi! / ¡Naruto** - **Kun! / ¡Naruto Ni** - **Chan! / ¡Naruto Ni** - **San! / ¡Naruto!"** Gritaron su madre **Kushina** , **Minato,** **Hinata** , Su Hermana **Naruko** , Su Hermano **Menma** y todos sus demás **"** amigos **"** y conocidos al verlo en ese estado tan herido y debilitado con cortes profundos y moretones alrededor de todo su cuerpo, ellos empezaron a acercarse para ayudarlo pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a **Naruto** empezar a formar una técnica **[Esta técnica nunca la habían visto era como un Rasengan para ellos, pero tenía un color negro y se sentía que es pura energía negativa y luego empezaron a formarse anillos de color blanco alrededor del Rasengan para seguidamente alinearse. El rubio termino de formar su técnica definitiva, lista para ser lanzada.]** con lo que le quedaba de **Chakra,** ya que una parte lo había usado para mantenerse en pie porque su cuerpo ya estaba en sus últimas y no sabía en qué momento iba a colapsar.

 **Naruto** : " **¡Dai Rasenringu!** " Grito en voz alta, mientras sostenía su técnica favorita en su mano derecha y la preparo para lanzarla hacia la **Gran Alianza Ninja** que estos tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero **Naruto** cancelo la técnica al instante porque sintió un vacío enorme donde debería estar su corazón, el bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y tal como sospecho el, donde estuvo su corazón había un agujero enorme que le empezó a salir sangre a borbotones y su factor de curación no funcionaba debido al agotamiento de **Chakra** por haber usado lo que le quedaba en la última técnica. **"** M-M-Maldición **…"** Susurro cayendo de espaldas al suelo con sangre fresca escapando de sus labios.

 **Kushina/Minato** : **"¡NARUTO!"** Gritaron ambos, mientras hicieron una carrera para tratar de salvar la vida de su hijo, pero se detuvieron de golpe porque chocaron contra algún tipo de barrera que no los dejaba avanzar, pero fijaron la vista un poco donde se encuentra el cuerpo agonizando de **Naruto** y vieron una luz blanca, y de ella apareció una mujer **[Con un Kimono blanco y cabello blanco con ojos del mismo color, imagínense a Kaguya… Pero sin los cuernos y por supuesto también sin el Rinne-Sharingan en la frente],** esta mujer fijo su mirada en el cuerpo agonizante de **Naruto** que este igualmente hizo lo mismo, pero ella no lo miraba con odio por la nueva **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja** que inicio junto a **Madara Uchiha** y **Óbito Uchiha** sino que lo miraba con tristeza y compasión, ya que el solo quería la paz para su mundo, y para el mismo principalmente solo quería el amor de su madre **Kushina** , su familia y amigos algo que nunca tuvo hasta los momentos finales de la guerra, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas, porque **Naruto** se estaba muriendo, pero antes de eso ella le concedería un deseo ya que se lo merecía por la mala vida que tuvo a lo largo de lo poco que vivió. **Megami** se arrodillo dónde estaba **Naruto** **[Este solo la miraba con suplica porque ya sabía que ella es Megami, la diosa creadora. El solo esperaba que ella hiciera algo para que el saliera de su horrible sufrimiento.],** y la **Gran Alianza Ninja** observo totalmente incrédulos como la mujer se acercó al **Uzumaki** renegado, ellos pensaban que dicha mujer iba a matar a **Naruto** **[Que es lo que la mayoría deseaba… Menos los conocidos de Naruto.]** e iba hacer algo con su cuerpo como por ejemplo experimentar con él… Lo equivocados que estaban porque en unos minutos se iban a enterar de que ella es **Megami** - **sama** , cuando se arrodillo cerca del rubio **Megami** le toco la mejilla con ternura y ella le pregunto algo a **Naruto** , que provoco al rubio le empezaran a salir lágrimas de alegría, pero para los demás **Ninjas** que observaban todo el acontecimiento empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver llorar al chico que inicio y le declaro la guerra al mundo **Ninja** , pero otros empezaron a golpear la barrera para poder salvarlo de lo que le estaba ofreciendo la mujer que acababa de aparecer **[Porque podría ser una aliada del rubio traidor, que obviamente no es así… No en ese sentido.]** y esos que empezaron a golpear la barrera eran sus **"** amigos **"** y su antigua familia, **[Sus padres y Hinata, que esta última lo seguía amando con todo su corazón a pesar de todo lo que había cometido Naruto… Obviamente ella sabía que el Uzumaki tenía una razón de él porque hizo todo esto, pero ella nunca pudo declararse al rubio por las presiones de su padre, el clan y entre otras cosas.]** ya que no podían escuchar nada debido a la barrera.

* * *

 ***Mientras Tanto Dentro De La Barrera***

 **Kami** : **"** Lo siento mucho, **Naruto** por mandarte a una vida de puro sufrimiento, si yo pudiera haber visto tu futuro nada de esto habría pasado **… [Sintiéndose horrible al no poder cambiar la vida del rubio, aunque rápidamente su personalidad dio un giro de 360 grados.]** Pero te puedo conceder un deseo, el que quieras después de todo te lo mereces por lo que has pasado en tu corta vida **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras le acaricia la mejilla después de todo ella les había dado la vida… Pero para que las disfrutaran no para que sufriera como el hizo por supuesto él no tenía la culpa, todo fue gracias a sus padres, los aldeanos y sus amigos que siempre lo despreciaron cambiándole completamente su personalidad al pasar el tiempo, hasta convertirlo en lo que es actualmente, pero ese sufrimiento iba acabar con el deseo que **Naruto** iba a pedir a **Megami** , que ella estaba muy segura de que deseo iba a pedir **Naruto** , por supuesto ella también le iba a dejar varios regalos que le iban a ser de mucha utilidad a él rubio en un futuro. **Naruto** al escuchar que **Megami** le cumpliría un deseo agrando sus ojos ante la posibilidad de conseguir lo que si siempre quiso **…** Una familia que lo amara de verdad.

 **Naruto** : **"** Por **…** Favor **´´Cof´´** **Mega… mi** -sama, quiero pertenecer a una… Familia que me quiera, pero principalmente una **…** Madre **´´Cof´´ (Tosiendo más fuerte que antes y escupiendo sangre fresca)** que me dé su amor **…** Maternal **…"** Pidió con sangre escapando de su boca, mientras le empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y alzaba su mano para agarrar algo en el aire que era una imagen de sí mismo de bebe recién nacido, que es abrazado por una mujer que nunca la había visto, pero por dentro él sabía que sería su futura madre **[Pero por alguna extraña razón no podía verle la cara a ella.]** junto a dos niños de **2** años que supuso que serán sus hermanos mayores **[Que tienen un pulgar arriba, como si lo aceptaban como su hermano pequeño.]** y un hombre que lo miraba de cerca con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa orgullosa, también supuso que es su futuro padre **[Y paso lo mismo que con su futura madre, no podía verle la cara a su padre… Es como si Megami-sama se lo impidiera, aunque Naruto lo tomo como si fuera una sorpresa para él y lo dejo a su imaginación]. Naruto** al ver esto sonrió con felicidad para que seguidamente su brazo cayera inerte al suelo, mientras sus ojos perdían ese brillo que una vez lo caracterizo cuando era solo un niño y su alma se fue desvaneciendo de su cuerpo para no volver nunca más a este mundo viajando a un nuevo bebe para reencarnar.

 **Kami** : **"** Claro, **Naruto… [Observando con mucha culpa el cuerpo sin vida del rubio.]** Tu deseo ya ha sido cumplido, ahora puedes vivir en paz con tu nueva familia **…"** Dijo en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al ver al chico de la profecía morir, pero que a la vez ella dejara caer la barrera que los rodeaba para permitir dejar pasar a los demás, pero **Kami** no los iba a dejar tocar al cuerpo de **Naruto** para despedirse o llevárselo, ya que no se lo merecían. La primera en acercarse fue la ex madre de **Naruto** , **Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki**.

 **Kushina** : **"** So **…** chi **…"** Susurro ella mientras se acercaba despacio junto a **Minato** ignorando a la mujer que estaba a lado del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

 **Minato** : **"** No **…"** Murmuro cayendo de rodillas al no haber podido entrar antes **…** Tal vez hubiera sido un padre como debía haberlo sido cuando **Naruto** era un niño nada de esto habría ocurrido.

 **Hinata** : **"** Llegamos **…** Tarde **…"** Dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de **Naruto,** cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar la mejilla del rubio solo atravesó la cara de este dejándolo sin palabras, porque el cuerpo del **Uzumaki** empezó a brillar para luego rápidamente desaparecer en miles de partículas de luz para no volver nunca más **…** Al menos no en ese mundo.

 **Kakashi** : **"¿** Q-Que **?... [Observando con una expresión de asombro, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la mujer de blanco.] ¿** Dónde está el cuerpo de **Naruto?"** Exigió formando sellos de mano, mientras preparaba un **Raikiri** junto a **Sasuke** que había decidido hacer su aparición en el momento indicado **.** Los demás después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mujer e hicieron lo mismo que **Kakashi** y **Sasuki** preparándose para atacar a la mujer.

 **Megami** : **"** Ahora está en un lugar mejor **… [Observándolos a todos con una expresión de pura decepción.]** Lejos de ustedes **Ninjas."** Respondió simplemente con una expresión neutral, pero esta respuesta no convenció para nada a **Kushina,** porque la **Uzumaki** sujeto del kimono a la mujer responsable de la desaparición de su hijo, atrayéndola hacia su cara para que ambas se quedaran mirando de forma desafiantes.

 **Kushina** : **"¿** Como que en un lugar mejor **? … (Estrechando sus ojos) ¿** Acaso tú lo desapareciste **?"** Pregunto con rabia, pero también con algo de súplica porque desesperadamente quería saber dónde había mandado a su hijo, ya que lo quería ver para poder disculparse por todos esos años de negligencia.

 **Kami** : **"** Solo le cumplí un deseo, ya que él se lo merecía por todo lo que paso atreves de su corta vida **… (Pausa)** Pero tranquilos tal vez algún día lo vean de nuevo **[Hinata al escuchar esto levanto la mirada esperanzada que eso fuera verdad y no una mentira de la mujer]** , aunque no les puedo asegurar como el reaccionara a ustedes cuando llegue ese día tal vez los recuerde **…** Tal vez no o solo les tenga un odio profundo **."** Explico empezando a desaparecer lentamente. **"** Por cierto, me olvide de decirles una cosa **… [Todos observaron a la mujer con asombro.]** Yo soy **Megami."** Revelo con una sonrisa para que luego ella desapareciera en partículas de luz, al igual como había desaparecido el cuerpo de **Naruto.** La **Gran Alianza Ninja** , junto a los **Kages** , los ex amigos de **Naruto** y sus padres, al escuchar esto los dejo en estado de shock ya que estuvieron en la presencia de la diosa que creo a toda la vida **…** Y ellos la amenazaron. Un error que les saldrá muy caro en el futuro.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Eso sería todo para este primer capítulo, pronto subiré el siguiente. Por cierto, le agradezco a la persona que me paso el dato de cómo se escribe el nombre de la versión femenina de Kami-sama, esta sería Megami-sama.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3004 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Adiós

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Nueva Familia De Naruto

Capítulo 2: Adiós

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan/KameHameHa** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Subconsciente De Naruto, Hora: Desconocida.]**

 **Naruto** se levantó con dificultad del suelo cubierto de agua **[Naruto: "Debo estar en mi paisaje mental…" Pensó con cansancio, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia donde hay una jaula con los nueve Bijū que lo observaban con tristeza],** el solo podía mirar el piso con vergüenza porque les había prometido algo que no pudo cumplir que era traer la paz eterna a las **Naciones Elementales** y que a ellos nunca más los utilizarían como armas por los **Ninjas** de las aldeas ocultas, por lo que **Naruto** ideo un plan que era aliarse temporalmente con **Obito Uchiha** y **Madara Uchiha** para que hubiera paz en todo el mundo y por fin poder cambiar el sistema **Ninja** que solo habían traído guerras y muertes, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando se enteró de que el dúo **Uchiha** iban a utilizar a los nueve **Bijū** y sellarlos **[Naruto no tenía ni idea sobre este plan, ya que Obito nunca le contó nada sobre ese plan secreto cuándo se unió al Akatsuki]** en el **Gedō Mazō** (Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior) para despertar el **Jūbi** (Diez Colas) y finalmente usar la luna para activar el **Tsukuyomi Infinito** (Plan Ojo de Luna), para dejar al mundo bajo un sueño eterno, pero **Naruto** cambio sus planes a último momento al ponerse en contra de ellos y matarlos a los dos, y luego le pidió permiso a los nueve **Bijū,** si él los podía sellar dentro de él, porque iba a necesitar todo su poder para la futura lucha que se avecinaba, ellos aceptaron pero solo iba a hacer temporal, **Naruto** se conformó con eso y se dirigió a enfrentar a todos en esta guerra y terminarla por una vez por todas, pero al final después de una lucha titánica **…** **Naruto** fue derrotado aun teniendo a los nueve animales sellados dentro **…** simplemente fue demasiado para él, ya que estaba luchando solo contra **Obito** , **Madara** **[Nota Del Autor: "Estos dos fueron revividos por Kabuto para enfrentar a Naruto, que apenas vieron al rubio empezaron una lucha encarnizada contra él, ya que Naruto los mato y no pudieron cumplir su sueño que tanto tiempo estuvieron planeando por años… todo arruinado por un simple niño, pero ahora tenían una oportunidad de matarlo…"],** La **Gran Alianza Ninja, Kabuto, Orochimaru** , los que revivieron con el **Edo Tensei** (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro) como el Primer, Segundo y Tercer **Hokage** de **Konoha** **[Nota Del Autor: "Que le ocasionaron muchas distracciones."]** y como olvidarnos de **Minato Namikaze** el **Yondaime Hokage** **[Nota Del Autor: "Este no está muerto, ya que el tercer Hokage se sacrificó para sellar a Kurama en Naruto cuando era un bebe."]** que lo estuvo acorralando un sinfín de veces, también su madre **Kushina Uzumaki** y sus **2** hermanos **Menma** y **Naruko Uzumaki** que a pesar de no tener al **Kyūbi** sellado dentro de ellos, le dieron mucha batalla a **Naruto** con sus **Kongō Fūsa (** Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina) hasta tenerlo contra la espada y la pared y por ultimo sus padrinos **Tsunade** y **Jiraiya** **[Nota Del Autor: "No murió por los 6 caminos del dolor de Nagato/Pain, ya que estaba reuniendo información de donde podría estar Naruto en la aldea de la arena... según los rumores de sus espías."]** estos **2** le ocasionaron muchos problemas como **Tsunade** con su **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei** — **Byakugō no Jutsu** [Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar] y **Jiraiya** con su **Sennin Mōdo Imperfect** [Modo Sabio Imperfecto]… hasta que todos lucharon contra **Naruto** derrotándolo en el valle del fin pero dejo esos pensamiento de lado ya que se estaba muriendo lentamente, pero antes quería decirles algo a los **Bijū** y parecía que **Kami** quería hablar algo con él, porque apareció de forma espectral en su subconsciente sorprendiendo al **Uzumaki** , así que se levantó complemente hasta quedar de pie mirando a **Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki** y **Kurama**.

 **Naruto** : **"** Chicos yo **… [Apretando sus puños con ira.]** Yo lo lamento tanto **… [Cayéndole lágrimas de frustración al poder cumplir su promesa.]** No pude cumplir mi promesa **…"** Dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras lagrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Arrodillándose en el agua de su espacio mental pidiendo disculpas a los nueve **Bijū** , ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa por el rubio pidiéndoles disculpas de esa manera, porque ningún humano se había arrodillado delante de ellos que no fuera para pedir su poder, pero a la vez estaban tristes porque fue el único humano que no los vio como armas.

 **Kurama** : **"** Tranquilo Kit **…** Hiciste lo que pudiste **."** Comento en voz baja, imitando al **Uzumaki** que levanto la mirada hacia **Kurama** totalmente impactado por el comentario de su primer amigo, llorando por segunda vez en su vida porque su primer amigo se estaba muriendo y no podían hacer nada ya que todo su **Chakra** lo habían usado contra la **Gran Alianza Ninja,** mientras sus hermanos lo miraban conmocionados, ya que nunca lo habían visto llorar **… (Pausa)** Bueno en realidad sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo cuando el sabio de los seis caminos les dijo que se estaba muriendo y le quedaba poco tiempo, pero antes de partir al **Mundo Puro** les dedica a cada uno de ellos unas palabras que los marcarían de por vida a ellos.

 **Matatabi** : **"** No te preocupes **Naruto** -kun diste tu mejor esfuerzo **."** Tranquilizo el gato demonio

 **Son Gokū** : **"** Ellos tienen razón **Uzumaki** , aparte tienes una oportunidad que te dio **Megami** -sama aprovéchala y vívela con todo **."** Animo al rubio que escuchaba cada palabra de los **Bijū**.

 **Shukaku** : **"¡** JAJA **!** Ellos tienen razón… Mocoso **… [Viendo que este seguía llorando por sus palabras decidió gritarle.]** y **¡** Ya deja de llorar como **Kurama,** los dos me están dando escalofríos de solo verlo **!"** Grito simulando furia, aunque este también le caían lágrimas de tristeza, mientras que **Kurama** lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Kurama** : **"** Miren quien habla **…"** Murmuro para sí mismo, todavía con lágrimas frascas cayendo.

Los demás **Bijū** solo asintieron con su cabeza totalmente de acuerdo por las palabras de sus hermanos, mientras que **Naruto** lloraba en silencio al ver que ellos no estaban enojados con él, por haber perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** y no cumplir su promesa a ellos, para luego dirigir la mirada a **Megami** que esta los miraba con una dulce sonrisa desde una distancia cercana.

 **Naruto** : **"Megami** -sama **."** Saludo formalmente inclinando la cabeza a la diosa que esta al ver esto solo dejo escapar una risita.

 **Megami** : **"** No es necesario tales formalidades, **Naruto** -kun **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la cara del rubio para que este la mirara a los ojos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Hai **."** Contesto rápidamente esperando que cosa le iba a decir la diosa antes de partir de este mundo hacia su nueva vida, aunque también se sonrojo al tener tan cerca a la diosa creadora… Porque en realidad es muy hermosa, pero esto lo pensó para sí mismo.

 **Megami** : **"** Bueno veras, **Naruto** -kun **… (Pausa)** Al mundo al que vas, hay obstáculos bastante complicados con los que tendrás que lidiar, como por ejemplo en ese mundo hay otra tipo diferente de energía llamada **Ki [Naruto observo y escucho sorprendido a la diosa creadora de toda la vida.]** , pero yo te dejare que conserves la capacidad de usar **Chakra** **[Naruto al oír eso último suspiro de alivio con una ligera sonrisa y le agradeció a Megami, ya que todavía quería seguir usando sus antiguas habilidades y técnicas.],** también podrás usar los cinco elementos para que puedas usar los sub-elementos tal vez te sean de mucha utilidad en un futuro cercano, y por ultimo podrás usar las habilidades y las técnicas de los **Dōjutsus** (Técnica Ocular) sin necesidad de tener los ojos y la línea de sangre de estos clanes **… (Pensativa)** Seria como si usaras una simple técnica **[Naruto al escuchar esto último se quedó en estado de shock, porque podría usar técnicas que son muy útiles en las peleas, y lo podrían salvar en un futuro cercano de enemigos muy poderosos.]** y por último que es lo más importante de todo es que tus recuerdos volverán cuando tengas **5** años más o menos **."** Termino de explicar con una sonrisa, para luego tocarle la frente y pasarle toda esa información que le acaba de decir.

 **Naruto** : **"** Gracias, **Megami** - **sama** no sé qué decir **."** Agradeció abrazándola repentinamente con fuerza, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Megami** : **"** No digas nada, **Naruto** -kun después de todo lo que sufriste y pasaste toda tu corta vida te lo mereces **… (Pausa)** Y te pido disculpas por no poder actuar antes **…** Ya que si lo habría hecho tal vez todavía estarías vivo **."** Comento sintiéndose muy triste por **Naruto** , correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio palmeándole la espalda con su mano izquierda para que este se calmara cosa que logro al instante, **Naruto** se separó de la diosa para empezar a alejarse, saludando a los **Bijū** que estos hicieron lo mismo.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bueno esto es un adiós **…** Muchas gracias, **Megami** -sama **."** Contesto saludando con su mano a la diosa de la creación.

 **Kami** : **"** Adiós, **Naruto** -kun disfruta de tu nueva vida **."** Dijo con felicidad devolviendo el saludo con su mano derecha, aunque de repente recordó algo que había escuchado en la mente del rubio. **"** Oh, casi lo olvidaba, **¡** Gracias por el cumplido, **Naruto** -kun **!"** Agradeció en voz alta. El rubio quedo muy confuso al escuchar las palabras de la diosa creadora, pero cuando cayó en lo que ella quiso decir **…** Se sonrojo como un tomate de la vergüenza, pero este sentimiento no duro mucho porque este empezó a notar que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de un color dorado, hasta que rápidamente desapareció y su alma se dirigió para reencarnar en un bebe como **Megami** le había prometido con su deseo **.**

 **Bijūs** : **"Megami** - **sama…"** Llamaron a la diosa de la creación, provocando que ella saliera de su pequeño trance dándose la vuelta para empezar a mirar fijamente a los **Bijūs.**

 **Megami** : **"¿** Si **?"** Contesto secándose sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono blanco.

 **Bijūs** : **"¿** Usted cree, que lo volveremos a ver algún día **?"** Preguntaron todos ellos a la misma vez con expresión curiosas y de mucha esperanza.

 **Megami** : **"** Algo me dice que si **…"** Respondió con una leve sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para ver fijamente donde estuvo parado hace un momento el rubio. **Kurama** y sus hermanos sonrieron al escuchar esa confirmación de **Megami** , esperando que algún día **Naruto** volvería a este mundo para cumplir su promesa **…** Ya que puede que haya muerto en este mundo y a la vez perdido la guerra a manos de la **Gran Alianza Ninja** , pero **Naruto** es **Naruto,** y nunca deja una promesa sin cumplir **…** Además, vendría con sed de venganza.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Eso fue todo para el segundo capítulo de esta historia, si tienen preguntas yo se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1892 palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nueva Vida

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Nueva Familia De Naruto

Capítulo 3: Nueva Vida

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan/KameHameHa** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 ***12 años después* [Lugar: Desconocido, Hora: 13:37 pm.]**

 **¿?:** **"** Madre **,** ya volví del entrenamiento con Padre y mis hermanos. **"** Aviso un chico de **12** años con cabello de color negro en punta, ojos del mismo color **[Que mostraban seguridad y alegría],** pero lo más inquietante es su cola de mono de color marrón enrollada como un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y sus **3** marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, su estatura es de **1,70m** bastante alto para su edad, lleva puesto un **Gi** de combate que tiene escrito **亀** **[Kame: Tortuga]** en japonés atrás en la espalda, pero en vez de ser de color naranja y azul como el de su madre y su hermano mellizo, este es de color gris y negro que son un regalo de parte de su madre en su cumpleaños, igual que sus botas y guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color negro, pero esto es un regalo de parte de su padre, también tiene una espada **[Con el filo hecho de Acero Kacchin, el acero más duro del universo junto a la empuñadura que es del mismo material haciéndola indestructible para el usuario.]** en su espalda, este es un regalo de parte de su hermano mellizo y por ultimo tiene una **Pothala** de color negro que regalo de su hermano mayor **.** que la tiene puesta en su oreja derecha **,** y por ultimo **[Nota Del Autor: "Este si es el último XD."]** una sexy máscara de color negro en forma de espiral con dos orificios para los ojos regalo de su hermano **DarkFire** que mucho no la usa ya que la tiene atada en el cinturón de su **Gi** de combate **.**

 **¿?** : **"** Oh, **Naruto** eres tú, llegaron justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. **"** Comento con una tierna sonrisa dirigida a su hijo menor, el identificado como **Naruto** hablo de nuevo.

 **Naruto** : **"¡** Sí **! ¿** Hiciste nuestra comida favorita **?"** Pregunto apresuradamente con estrellas en los ojos mirando de manera expectante a su madre, esperando su respuesta positiva.

 **¿?** : **"** Obvio hijo, aparte es la comida favorita de todos. **"** Respondió con una sonrisa poniendo la enorme lata o bandeja de pizza sobre la mesa **[Nota Del Autor: "A este Naruto no le gusta el Ramen como en el anime original yo se lo cambie xD…Por favor no me maten por cambiarlo D;],** pero antes que **Naruto** se sentara en la mesa fue atropellado por sus dos hermanos mayores que venían peleando por quien se sentaba primero en la punta de la mesa.

 **DarkFire** : **"¡** Yo **!** **¡** Me voy a sentar primero **!"** Rugió en la cara de su hermano, mientras lo agarraba del cuello y empezaban a pelear en el suelo del comedor.

 **StarRock** : **"¡** No **!,** **¡** Si yo no lo permito idiota **!"** Grito haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, pero alguien los paro en seco agarrándolos por el cuello hasta tenerlos al nivel de su cara.

 **¿?** : **"** Ustedes dos **…** **[La voz de su madre dejo temblando de miedo a ambos Saiyajin** ] Si siguen peleando en el comedor en la hora de la cena, **¡Les voy a patear el culo y no van a comer nada!"** Amenazo con un tono oscuro, transformándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en **Súper Saiyajin** , mirando a sus dos hijos mayores de manera amenazadora enviando un poco de su instinto asesino, para que estos quedaran petrificados en su lugar **[Nota Del Autor: "Oh, mierda… No me gustaría estar en sus lugares XD."].**

 **DarkFire/StarRock** : **"¡** Hai **!** **¡Kaa-San!"** Contestaron ambos **Saiyajines** al mismo tiempo cagados de miedo de que su madre les haría algo horrible **[xD],** mientras se abrazaban haciéndolo más creíble, para que su madre los soltara y creyera que ya no peleaban más entre ellos mismos.

 **¿?** : **"** Jmmm **… [Observándolos directamente a los ojos, para ver si estos mentían.]** Bueno **[Volviendo a su estado base],** ya que dejaron de pelear vayan a comer, la comida ya está en la mesa. **"** Dijo volviendo otra vez su sonrisa feliz **, ,** mientras soltaba a **DarkFire y StarRock** , provocando que estos cayeran de cara al suelo, pero cuando iban a pelear de nuevo por lo mismo vieron a su padre que entro junto a su otro hermano pequeño por la puerta, su padre fue el que se sentó primero en la punta de la mesa dejando a **DarkFire** y **StarRock** deprimidos en un rincón de la casa, mientras lágrimas de anime saliesen de sus ojos, esto fue porque no pudieron ser más rápidos en decidir quién se sentaba primero de ellos dos en la punta de la mesa, pero dejaron de lado esos pensamientos y se sentaron en los costados de la mesa a comer rápidamente porque si no, no les quedaría nada, mientras los demás miembros de su familia hacían lo mismo.

 **¿?** : **"** Y bueno **Broly… [Llamando la atención de este.]** **¿** Qué técnicas les enseñaste esta vez a nuestros hijos **?"** Pregunto a su compañero, mientras comía una rebanada de pizza rápidamente esperando la respuesta de **Broly** a lo que este contesto.

 **Broly** : **"** Les enseñe el **Omega Blaster** a los cuatro y después con **Naruto** estuvimos practicando los ejercicios de nuestro **Chakra** , solo eso hicimos por ahora, **Kakarotta."** Contesto sonriendo levemente a su compañera, mientras comía su rebanada de pizza tranquilamente observando con interés como seguía la conversación entre su familia. El siguiente en seguir con la conversación fue **Gohan**.

 **Gohan** : **"¡** Sí **!** El entrenamiento estuvo increíble, **Naruto** nos enseñó un montón de técnicas muy geniales, sobre viento y fuego **… (Pausa)** Oh si, y otras técnicas sobre la gravedad creo que su nombre era **Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** esaes mi favorita **."** Comento de manera entusiasmada, **[Porque está muy feliz que su hermano mellizo tuviera tantas técnicas tan geniales y se las enseñara a todos ellos],** mientras devoraba su rebanada de pizza.

 **DarkFire** : **"** Jeje **¡** Sí **!** Es verdad nuestro querido hermano pequeño **[Produciendo que Naruto se rascara la cabeza con su mano en señal de vergüenza por recibir tantos alagados y atención de parte de su familia, aunque este tipo de atención siempre la recibe con su actual familia… no como su ex familia que tuvo en su vida anterior que hizo todo contrario.],** nos enseñó muchas técnicas **¡** Estupendas **!,** pero mi técnica favorita es el **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **)** , junto al **¡Shinra Tensei!"** Grito con las manos en el aire y su boca llena de comida, pero fue silenciado por su hermano que le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza callándolo inmediatamente.

 **StarRock** : **"** Cállate idiota no hagas tanto escándalo y no hablas con la boca abierta en la mesa **…** **(Mueca de asco)** Es repugnante **…"** Gruño muy molesto, mientras soplaba su puño que le salía humo por el golpe que le dio a **DarkFire** en la cabeza. Esto provoco que **DarkFire** se recuperara en un instante, para que luego este sacara un **Receptor de Chakra** de su manga derecha.

 **DarkFire** : **¿** Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer y qué no hacer? **[Tocando a su hermano con un Receptor de Chakra en la frente, solo para recibir una seña con el dedo medio de parte de StarRock que produjo el colapso de DarkFire.]** **¡** Haaa **!** **¿** quieres pelear maldito **?"** Pregunto con irritación chocando su cabeza contra la de **StarRock** y este hizo lo mismo que su hermano gemelo, mientras se veían pequeños rayos verdes y azules en los ojos de ambos **,** para ver quien ganaba en esa batalla de miradas, pero su inminente batalla de miradas e insultos fue cortada por su madre.

 **Kakarotta** : **"¡Fudansō** y **Hōrensō! [Paralizando a ambos de miedo absoluto.]** **¡** Ya me tienen cansada de sus peleas **!"** Rugió al borde de la ira, agarrando a ambos por la cabeza para seguidamente estamparlos contra la mesa noqueándolos a los dos **Saiyajin** adolescentes de inmediato **[Nota Del Autor: "Pero milagrosamente a la mesa no le había pasado nada gracias a Megami-Sama, Jeje."]…** Pero era de manera temporal. **Naruto** y **Gohan** al ver lo sucedido se reían como locos agarrándose sus estómagos intentando ahogar su risa **…** Pero fue en vano, por la golpiza que les dio su madre a sus dos hermanos mayores, pero con una mirada de esta los callo a ambos de inmediato, tanto **Naruto** como **Gohan** estaban muertos de miedo que sufrieran el mismo destino que ellos, y entonces siguieron comiendo hasta terminar su comida dejando a **DarkFire** y **StarRock** fuera de combate hasta que ellos dejaron de comer.

 **Broly** : **"** Siempre me gusta ese lado tuyo, **Kakarotta."** Opino con una leve sonrisa al ver como su compañera ocasionaba miedo sobre los demás. La mujer **Saiyajin** en respuesta se sonrojo por las palabras del **Legendario Súper Saiyajin,** que trato de ocultar comiendo nuevamente una rebanada de pizza. **Broly** al ver esto solo se rio en voz baja por la reacción de su compañera/esposa.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar cada uno se levantó de la mesa **[Salvo DarkFire y StarRock que todavía estaban noqueados.]** para hacer sus respectivas tareas o responsabilidades **…** Que siempre es entrenar para hacerse más fuertes y aprender nuevas técnicas poderosas.

 **Broly** : **"¡Naruto! ¡Gohan!** Vamos tenemos que seguir con su entrenamiento **."** Grito en voz alta a sus hijos esperando en la puerta de la casa a que estos salieran y fueran al campo de entrenamiento.

 **Naruto/Gohan** : **"¡** Hai **!** Padre **."** Obedecieron inmediatamente los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo por la puerta, para ir levitando rápidamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

 **Broly** : **"¡Fudansō!** **¡Hōrensō! ¡** Levántense holgazanes! **"** Rugió a sus dos hijos mayores, mientras que estos lo ignoraran totalmente, mientras solo dieron vuelta la cabeza para ignorar el grito de su padre para seguir durmiendo en la silla en la que estaban, haciendo que a **Broly** le saliera una vena de bronca en la frente, apretando los dientes con rabia y también haciendo lo mismo con sus puños, porque sus queridos hijos se estaban haciendo los boludos **[Nota Del Autor: "… Ejem… Quiero decir ignoraron a su padre."]** y **¡** EN SU PRESENCIA **!...** **"** Bueno **, (Suspiro)** está bien si no quieren despertarse los tendré que llevar yo. **"** Dijo tranquilamente agarrando, tanto a **DarkFire** de su Gi de combate y a **StarRock** por su capa, saliendo por la puerta de la casa, empezando a levitar para encontrarse con **Naruto** y **Gohan** , hasta que los vio, que estaban combatiendo entre los dos dándose patadas y puñetazos, aunque los dos estaban muy parejos en su pequeña lucha, esto le hizo formar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo a **Broly** , pero luego dirigió la mirada a **DarkFire** y **StarRock** , que todavía estaban durmiendo a pesar de la turbulencia del viaje que hizo el **[Apropósito xD]** para llegar hasta donde están ahora mismo, pero **Broly** dirigió la mirada a un pequeño lago cerca de **Naruto** y **Gohan** , y este al verlo se le ocurrió una idea sacando su típica sonrisa demente… porque ya sabía cómo iba a vengar **…** digo despertar a sus dos hijos mayores, **Broly** voló un poco más alto **[Nota Del Autor: "Mas o menos 8000 metros Jaja xD."]** para calcularle bien cuando los iba a tirar a la mierda… pero estos por alguna extraña razón empezaron a despertar de su pequeño descanso, justo a tiempo cuando su padre decidió soltarlos desde semejante altura.

 **DarkFire/StarRock** : **"** Padre **…** **[Pero dándose cuenta en un instante de quien era, ya que recién se despertaban de su "Siesta" provocándoles pánico cuando vieron a su padre cargarlos a ambos]** **¡PADRE!"** Gritaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo totalmente muertos de miedo, mientras empezaban a temblar de miedo, porque no sabían que les haría su padre desde esta altura tan grande y eso era malo, porque siempre eran brutales sus castigos.

 **Broly** : **"** Hola hijos, que linda vista **¿** No **?"** Pregunto **[Mientras veía el paisaje desde el lugar donde estaba levitando.]** sonriendo de manera alegre **[Nota Del Autor: Obvio la sonrisa es más falsa que la virginidad de Bra .-.** **Ok no XD]** a **DarkFire** y **StarRock.**

 **StarRock: "** Oh no **…** **[Cayéndole una gota de sudor de la barbilla.]** estamos jodidos **…"** Pensó **[Mirando la sonrisa falsa de su** **padre]** rezándole a **Kami-sama** que salgan vivos de esta junto a su hermano que parecía que estaba pensando en estupideces como siempre **[Nota Del Autor: "Mierda como lo supo, ¿Acaso es brujo? Xd ._:"]** en vez de pensar en un plan para escapar de su padre, ya que si no lo hacían sufrirían un doloroso destino por haber ignorado a su querido padre solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero **¿** cuál sería el castigo que les haría su padre, **Broly?**

 **[DarkFire:** _ **"¡OH MIERDA! (Expresión de miedo) ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR!"**_ **Grito en su mente, muy asustado.** _ **"Pero… (Pausa) Todavía soy demasiado hermoso y joven para morir, aparte todavía no he conocido a ninguna hermosa hembra Saiyajin con la cual estar por el resto de mí, hasta que me muera…"**_ **Pensó con desesperación, mientras le caían lágrimas de anime por sus mejillas.]**

Tanto **DarkFire** y **StarRock** trataban de salir del agarre de su padre, pero fracasaron y vieron como **Broly** les sonreía de manera sádica esta vez y eso les hizo dar un escalofrió por la columna vertebral

 **Broly** : "Bueno chicos disfruten de su viaje **… ¡** DE IDA **…!"** Les grito a ambos **Saiyajin** adolescentes lanzándolos con fuerza al par problemático contra el lago que veía desde su posición.

 **DarkFire/StarRock: "¡** OH, MIERDA **!** " Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se dirigían hacia el lago con demasiada velocidad para estrellarse contra este.

* * *

 **Fin Del Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3, pero antes les aviso que en este universo Alternativo/Paralelo Goku (Kakarotto) es mujer [Por si acaso la voy a llamar Kakarotta para que no se confundan cuando empiecen a leer.] y es la compañera o esposa de Broly que lo iré a explicar en otra historia aparte (La historia que les decía se llama 'Cambiando El Destino' está en mi perfil por si quieren leerla para poder informarse mejor de como sucedió lo anteriormente dicho.) o en otro capítulo más adelante Jeje, también lean lo que hay abajo xD es para informarse mejor.**

 **Creo que eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 ***Información De Los Personajes***

 **Nombre** : **Fudansō** [Nombre **Saiyajin** ] **/StarRock** [Sobrenombre inventado por el mismo para usarlo en ocasiones especiales].

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **14**.

 **Altura** : **1,75m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **), Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **¿?.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin y Súper Saiyajin 2**.

 **Familia** : **Hōrensō/DarkFire** **(** Hermano Gemelo **),** **Naruto** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Gohan** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Broly** **(** Padre **),** **Kakarotta** **(** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : Traje de cuero color gris con capa, con insignia calavera en la espalda, pero su rostro no se podía ver porque estaba cubierto por una máscara sonriente **[Parecida a la de Kagetane Hiruko],** solo se podía ver cabello pelo similar al de **Broly** , ya que su máscara solo le ocultaba su rostro.

 **Nombre** : **Hōrensō** [Nombre **Saiyajin** ] **/DarkFire** [Al igual que su hermano también se inventó un sobrenombre propio para usarlo en ocasiones especiales… O en sus bromas].

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **14**.

 **Altura** : **1,75m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **),** **Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **Receptor De Chakra**.

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin** y **Súper Saiyajin 2**.

 **Familia** : **StarRock** **(** Hermano Gemelo **),** **Naruto** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Gohan** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Broly** **(** Padre **),** **Kakarotta** **(** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : **Gi** de combate negro junto con una capa negra, con guantes y botas **Saiyajin** de color negro y una máscara negra en forma de espiral **[Parecida a la de Tobi, pero en vez de ser naranja esta es de color negra]** con dos orificios para los ojos, y solo se puede ver su cabello negro y puntiagudo, porque la máscara solo le ocultaba su cara al igual que su hermano **StarRock**.

 **Nombre** : **Naruto**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **12**.

 **Altura** : **1,70m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación (** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **),** **Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra**.

 **Armas** : **Espada hecha de** **Acero Kacchin.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin**.

 **Familia** : **DarkFire** **(** Hermano Mayor **),** **StarRock** **(** Hermano Mayor **),** **Gohan** **(** Hermano Mellizo **),** **Broly (** Padre **),** **Kakarotta (** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : Cabello de color negro en punta **[Tiene un aire muy parecido a su madre en la forma de su cabello],** ojos del mismo color, y sus **3** marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, lleva puesto un **Gi** de combate que decía tortuga atrás en la espalda, pero en vez de ser de color naranja y azul como el de su madre y su hermano mellizo, este es de color gris y negro, botas y guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color blanco, también tiene una espada en su espalda, además tiene una **Pothala** de color negro que la usa en la oreja derecha, y por ultimo una sexy máscara de color negro en forma de remolino con dos orificios para los ojos

 **Nombre** : **Gohan**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **12**.

 **Altura** : **1,70m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **),** **Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **¿?.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin**.

 **Familia** : **Hōrensō/DarkFire** **(** Hermano Mayor **),** **Furensō/StarRock** **(** Hermano Mayor **), Naruto** **(** Hermano Mellizo **), Broly** **(** Padre **), Kakarotta** **(** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : **Gi** naranja con camiseta y botas azul marino y con guanteletes y cinta azul, igual al de su madre **Kakarotta** , tiene el cabello de color negro, un poco más corto y erizado cayéndole un mechón en su frente y ojos de color negro. Posee los rasgos faciales de su madre, y su tono de piel es similar al de su padre **Broly** y por ultimo tiene una **Pothala** negra **[Que es la gemela de la** **Pothala** **de** **Naruto]** en su oreja derecha, ya que se la regaló su hermano mayor **Fudansō/StarRock**.

 **Nombre** : **Kakarotta**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **31**.

 **Altura** : **1,68m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **), KameHameHa** **(** Gran Ola de la Corriente Tortuga **),** **Kaio-ken** **(** Puño del Rey del Mundo **),** **Genki-dama, Taiyoken**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **¿?.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin Y Súper Saiyajin 2**.

 **Familia** : **Broly** **(** Compañero/Esposo **), Hōrensō/DarkFire** **(** Hijo Mayor **),** **Furensō/StarRock** **(** Hijo Mayor **),** **Naruto** **(** Hijo Menor **),** **Gohan** **(** Hijo Menor **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : **Gi** naranja con una camiseta por debajo y botas azul marino y con guanteletes y cinta azul, tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, el cual permanece sin alteración. Su cabello solo cambia de apariencia con sus transformaciones como **Súper Saiyajin**.

 **Nombre** : **Broly**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **31**.

 **Altura** : **1,98m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador, Escudo De Energía**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **¿?.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin Y Súper Saiyajin Legendario**.

 **Familia** : **Kakarotta** **(** Compañera/Esposa **), Hōrensō/DarkFire** **(** Hijo Mayor **),** **Furensō/StarRock** **(** Hijo Mayor **),** **Naruto** **(** Hijo Menor **), Gohan** **(** Hijo Menor **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : Tiene la piel clara con ojos oscuros, cabello largo y despeinado que alcanza la mitad de su espalda con flequillos cortos que enmarcan su frente. Como adulto, **Broly** es muy alto con un cuerpo delgado, pero bien tonificado, con un muy bajo porcentaje de grasa corporal. También lleva botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón cuyas joyas son todas azules. El resto de su atuendo se compone de un pantalón blanco y una faja roja similar a la usada por **Kibito.**

 ***Fin De La Información***

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3389 Palabras.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Nueva Técnica Y ¿Fusión?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Nueva Familia De Naruto

Capítulo 4: Naruto Utiliza Una Nueva Técnica Y ¿Fusión Pothala?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan/KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Hablando**

 _ **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **DarkFire** : **"¡** Esto es tú culpa, **Nii-san! [Señalándolo con el dedo al otro enmascarado.]** Te dije que no era buena idea ignorar a nuestro, padre **… (Desesperación)** **¡** Mira ahora en la situación en la estamos **!"** Grito agarrando por el cuello a su hermano para zarandearlo cómicamente

 **StarRock** : **"¡** Cállate, mierda **! (Tic en su ojo derecho)** No es hora de pelear **."** Rugió imitando a su hermano y así empezaron a pelearse en el aire mientras iban cayendo de vuelta a la tierra.

* * *

 ***Mientras tanto Con Gohan Y Naruto***

 **Naruto:** **"** No me vas a ganar, **Gohan."** Dijo con una sonrisa desde su posición llevando sus manos hacia el frente apuntado a **Gohan** , él pensaba usar el **KameHameHa**.

 **Gohan:** **"** Eso ya lo veremos hermano **."** Le respondió a este con una sonrisa imitándolo y empezando a formar dicha técnica legendaria. **Gohan/Naruto** sacaron sus brazos a su lado y concentraron su energía en sus manos y entre más pronto, un remolino de energía azul se comenzó a formar.

 **Naruto/Gohan** " **KaaaaaMeeeeee** ", comenzaron a cantar los dos a la misma vez. La energía en sus manos se hizo aún más grande y genero un remolino, el aura de color azul claro alrededor de sus brazos se volvió más intensa.

 **HaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeee ¿…?** Pero de repente ambos cancelaron sus técnicas cuando sintieron dos energías que venían hacia su posición a toda velocidad desde arriba.

 **Gohan:** **"** Hey, hermano **…** **[Llamando la atención de este que todavía estaba con la mirada en el cielo viendo cómo se aproximaban esas dos energías que son muy familiares para él.]** No crees que sería mejor movernos de acá **."** Opino algo nervioso por la situación en la que estaban.

 **Naruto:** **"** Bueno **…** **[Mirando a su hermano que ya estaba retrocediendo del campo de pelea.]** Yo digo **… (Pausa)** **¡** Que empecemos a correr en este momento **!** Si no quieres terminar como una **¡** Tortilla **!** " Grito de forma histérica, empezando a correr por el campo de pelea con desesperación **…** Seguido de **Gohan** que tuvo la misma reacción empezando a correr detrás de **Naruto.**

* * *

 ***Mientras Tanto Con DarkFire Y StarRock***

 **StarRock** le mordió la mano **[Ya que este lo había agarrado en una llave por el cuello y por no quedarle de otra le hizo eso.]** a **DarkFire** ocasionando que este gritara del dolor para sacar una barra de **Chakra** de su manga derecha para empezar a golpearlo en la cara para que este lo dejara de morder cosa que logro para seguidamente empezar a acariciarse su mano con delicadeza solo que al hacer esto le dio tiempo suficiente a **StarRock** de darle un derechazo en la máscara mandándolo a su hermano a toda velocidad hacia el lago, pero este no se dio cuenta que encima suyo había un clon de **DarkFire** listo para golpearlo juntando ambas manos conectándolas contra la espalda de **StarRock** sufriendo el mismo destino de su hermano que era chocar con el lago **… ¡** Pum **!** Fue lo que se escuchó por todo el monte **Paoz** cuando ambos guerreros chocaron con el lago **[StarRock se estrelló de espaldas, mientras que DarkFire se estrelló de cara]** produciendo una cortina de agua masiva que fue vista por **Broly [Que es el que mejor vista tiene.]** que tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, también por **Kakarotta** **[Ella lo vio desde la casa, por lo que curiosa decidió salir dicho lugar con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.]** que esta solo dio un suspiro de cansancio sabiendo que sus dos hijos mayores habían hecho enojar a **Broly…** Otra vez y por último fue visto por sus hermanos menores **Gohan** y **Naruto** que por supuesto estos vieron todo con cada detalle ya que estaban solo a unos metros de lo sucedido **[XD]**

 **Gohan** : **"** Fiu **… (Sacándose una gota de sudor de su frente)** Eso estuvo muy cerca **."** Dijo mirando el lago donde se habían estrellado sus hermanos mayores para luego desviar su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano **Naruto** que al parecer había hecho una especie de **"** Refugio **"** para protegerse del impacto sacándole una gota de sudor a **Gohan**

 **Naruto** : **"… (Sacando la cabeza por la esquina del "Bunker") ¿** Ya estamos a salvo **?"** Pregunto con un casco de soldado protegiéndole la cabeza, pero rápidamente recibió la respuesta. Y esta fue que empezaron a caer **Cañones Borradores** del cielo impactando en el lago y también en su posición, **Naruto** vio quien fue el culpable siendo su padre **Broly**. **"G-Gohan** Es **…"** Tartamudeo señalando hacia el cielo con miedo.

 **Gohan** : **"… (Expresión sorprendida/asustada) P-Padre…"** Susurro para luego desviar la mirada hacia su hermano que este volvió a esconderse para no salir lastimado en fuego cruzado. **"¡** Déjame entrar **!"** Grito con desesperación tirándose de palomita dentro del refugio para empezar a pelearse con **Naruto** por el dominio del bunker, pero un **Cañón Borrador** los hizo callar a ambos dejándolos petrificados en sus lugares para ver que venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero a último momento lo alcanzo a desviar su hermano mayor **Fudansō/StarRock** regresándoselo hacia su padre otra vez que este lo miro con una expresión de aburrimiento desviándolo hacia el lago donde estaba nuestro querido **Hōrensō/DarkFire…**

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hōrensō/DarkFire***

El **Saiyajin** adolescente salió arrastrándose lentamente del lago hasta llegar a la orilla de este con una mueca adolorida bajo su máscara.

 **DarkFire** : **"… (Agarrándose la cara con sus manos) ¡** Hay mi bello rostro **! [DarkFire: "¡** _ **¡Kami!... ¡Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas solo a mí!**_ **" Grito en su mente, mientras lágrimas de anime caían nuevamente por sus mejillas… Aunque rápidamente se recuperó de su pequeña depresión] …** Creo que no me queda de otra… **(Tronándose los dedos con la palma de su mano)** Voy a tener que pelear enserio **…** **[Pero de la nada fue interrumpido cuando vio cómo se acercaba un Cañón Borrador de Broly a toda velocidad hacia su posición con intensión de dejarlo fuera de combate… Temporalmente.]** Carajo **…"** Murmuro en voz baja recibiendo el ataque de su padre de frente, ya que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Esto produjo una fuerte y enorme explosión que se vio desde la **Capital Del Norte**.

 **StarRock** junto a **Gohan** y **Naruto** observaron la enorme explosión de color verde esmeralda que ilumino toda la zona, los tres admiraron con expresión de asombro los bellos colores que desprendía el **Cañón Borrador**. **Broly** solo sonrió con orgullo de su obra de arte que había dejado en la tierra. **Kakarotta** solo tenía una expresión entre molesta y desilusionada porque la pelea había terminado **…** Y le habría encantado participar en ella, pero eso no dejo que la **Saiyajin** siguiera su vuelo hacia el lugar de la pelea. Cuando la explosión finalmente había cesado, de ella salió un **DarkFire** todo lastimado, ropa quemada y agujereada **…** **(Pausa)** Su máscara tenía una ligera trizadura en su ojo derecho, lentamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su rostro enmascarado.

 **DarkFire** : **"** No **… (Sintiendo la trizadura con su dedo índice)** **¡** No **!, ¡** NO **!"** Grito a todo pulmón al descubrir que su padre había dañado su preciosa y sensual mascara **...** Mirando fijamente al piso. **"Esto es demasiado, ya no jugare más."** Murmuro con una voz oscura y algo sádica.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto***

 **Naruto** y **Gohan** observaron sorprendidos cómo su hermano mayor peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra su padre, los golpes de **Broly** eran más potentes que los de **StarRock,** pero este tenía la ventaja de ser más rápido que su padre esquivando o bloqueando la mayoría de sus ataques.

 **Broly** : **"¡** Vamos, **Fudansō! ¡** Pelea de verdad **!"** Grito elevando su poder masivamente, convirtiéndose en **Súper Saiyajin** tomando la ventaja dándole un rodillazo a su hijo en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento para seguidamente juntar sus dos manos conectándolas en la espalda del **Saiyajin** adolescente estampándolo contra el suelo quedando inerte, pero vivo y respirando. **"** Hmph, todavía no eres rival para mi mocoso **."** Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **Gohan** y **Naruto** vieron esto con la boca abierta de que su hermano mayor fuera derrotado tan rápido **… (Pensativos)** Aunque estaban hablando de su padre, obviamente **StarRock** perdería esa batalla mano a mano y más si este peleaba solo. **"** Bien **… (Tronando sus nudillos y su cuello)** Ahora les toca a los otros mocosos **."** Comento, dándose la vuelta para mirar fijamente a **Gohan** y **Naruto** con una sonrisa maniática en sus labios **.** Ellos apenas escucharon esto sintieron que se le erizaron los pelos de sus colas, para seguidamente empezar a retroceder unos cuantos pasos porque sabían que no eran rivales para su padre **…** Aunque como si los salvara la campana o un ángel, **DarkFire** apareció volando a toda velocidad hacia **Broly** muy molesto **.**

 **DarkFire** : **"¡PADRE!"** Rugió muy molesto con su puño derecho extendido para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a **Broly** , pero esto para mala suerte del **Saiyajin** adolescente fue que su ataque fue precedido por el **Saiyajin** mayor **…** Aunque también había sido muy obvio para este, debido a su grito de antes que lo delato. Por lo que, en un rápido movimiento, **Broly** pateo con fuerza a su hijo mayor enviándolo lejos de su vista con **StarRock** que lentamente se levantó de su posición con una mueca de dolor en su rostro **…** Pero este quedaría más adolorido cuando de la nada, **DarkFire** cayó sobre su espalda dejándolo con los ojos en remolino.

Mientras tanto **Naruto** repentinamente tuvo como una especie de **Flashback** de su vida pasada en donde estaba peleando mano a mano contra **Kakashi** y **Minato** con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo. Cuando el **Flashback** termino, **Naruto** quedo con los ojos abiertos, al darse cuenta de cómo podrían vencer a su padre.

 **Naruto** : **"Gohan [Poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del otro Saiyajin.]** Tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos vencer a Padre **."** Dijo en voz baja, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hermano. **Gohan** miro de reojo al **Saiyajin** que tiene a su costado derecho, con una expresión confusa porque la raza **Saiyajin** no se caracterizaba por trabajar en equipo.

 **Gohan** : **"… ¿** Trabajar en equipo **? … (Pensativo)** Ya veo **."** Contesto con una sonrisa, al captar la idea de su hermano. **Naruto** al ver que **Gohan** capto su plan se le formo una gran sonrisa brillante que por un instante se pareció a las sonrisas de **Rock Lee** y **Maito Guy** … Al recordar esto el pelinegro palideció, por lo que rápidamente borro de sus labios.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bien, necesito que le digas el plan a **Hōrensō** y **Fudansō… (Pausa)** Yo por mientras distraeré a nuestro, P-Padre **…"** Explico con un leve tartamudeo al final de sus palabras, hasta por un momento pensó en dar machar atrás en su plan.

 **Gohan** : **"** Ah, entonces que **Megami** -sama, te ayude **."** Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba suaves golpes en la espalda a su hermano, para seguidamente salir levitando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban **DarkFire** y **StarRock**.

 **Naruto** : **"… ¡GOHAN** , MALDITO REGRESA **!"** Rugió en voz alta, ya que eso de que iba a pelear solo contra **Broly** no era cierto **…** **¡** Es obvio que necesitaría ayuda contra ese monstruo **Legendario!**

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio que su padre atacaría a **Gohan** con un **Cañón Borrador** que estaba cargando en su mano derecha. **Gohan** al percatarse de esto palideció porque sabía que sufriría un gran dolor temporario en todo su cuerpo si recibía ese ataque. Por lo que **Naruto** en un rápido movimiento formo una gran esfera de energía amarrilla con ambas manos que seguidamente lanzo con fuerza a la espalda del **Guerrero Legendario** , que produjo una gran explosión en la posición de **Broly** que fue vista por todos los presentes. Aunque gracias a esto **Gohan** pudo seguir su camino hacia sus hermanos mayores para comentarles del plan de **Naruto** , mientras que **Broly** con un movimiento de su mano izquierda despejo la nube de humo que lo rodeaba producto de la gran explosión.

 **Broly** : **"… [Girando lentamente su cabeza en dirección del culpable.]** **¿Naruto? … (Pausa)** Estoy algo sorprendido por quererme enfrente tu solo **."** Comento de brazos cruzados.

 **Naruto** : **"** Si, yo te enfrentare, Padre **."** Respondió con los ojos cerrados juntando energía en su espalda.

 **Broly** : **"** Y, ¿Crees que puedes vencerme con ese poder, **Naruto?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios.

 **Naruto** : **"** Vale la pena intentarlo **."** Contesto formándose una sonrisa confianzuda en sus labios, para que seguidamente empezara elevar su **Ki** , provocando que sus músculos se hincharan más que antes, su cabello se erizo un poco más de lo habitual tomando un color dorado y sus ojos pasaron de negro oscuro a un verde azulado en un instante. **"¡** HAAA **!"** Grito en voz alta para terminar de completar su transformación de **Súper Saiyajin** que ilumino toda la zona de una intensa luz dorada que cegó a los presentes por unos segundos, además que envió piedras y polvo por todo el lugar.

 **Gohan [Que estaba a mitad]** , **DarkFire** y **StarRock [Que estaban algo atontados.]** sintieron el aumento de poder de **Naruto** quedando sin palabras por unos segundos. **Broly** solo observo con una expresión aburrida la transformación de su hijo, ya que apenas rivalizaba con su enorme poder. **Kakarotta** que había visto la transformación de su hijo menor se emocionó mucho porque la pelea continuaría por un largo tiempo, pero todavía la victoria estaba de lado de su compañero, **Broly…** Por ahora.

 **Broly** : **"** Ese poder no es suficiente, **Naruto."** Opino todavía en la misma posición, mientras con demasiada calma se sacaba un poco de polvo y tierra de encima.

 **Naruto** : **"** Ya lo veremos, Padre **."** Dijo con la misma sonrisa, mientras era rodeado de pies a cabeza por una intensa y gran aura dorada.

Ambos estuvieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que de pronto, **Naruto** decidió tomar la delantera formando un **Rasengan** sin la ayuda de clones y ahueco sus manos como el **KameHameHa** agregando dos energías **(Ki y Chakra)** en su nueva técnica volviéndose de color verde, pero esto provoco que se volviera inestable **… (Expresión seria)** Demasiado para su gusto, pero podía controlarlo, por ahora.

 **Naruto** : **"** Prepárate, Padre **."** Advirtió a punto de lanzar su mejor técnica hacia el **Legendario Súper** Saiyajin.

 **Broly** : **"** Siempre lo estoy **."** Contesto, poniéndose en posesión de defensa para bloquear esa nueva técnica de su hijo que hasta el momento nunca había visto **…** Esto se estaba volviendo algo interesante. El chico **Saiyajin** solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta de las palabras de su padre.

 **Naruto** : **"¡ONDA DE DESTRUCCIÓN EN ESPIRAL!"** Grito en voz alta, mientras el **KameHameHa** en espiral de color verde fue enviado con fuerza hacia **Broly** que ni inmuto al ver esto quedándose de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 ***Mientras Tanto Con Gohan***

 **Gohan** : **"¡** Hermanos **!"** Llamo en voz alta al par **Saiyajin** inconsciente que al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor se despertaron de golpe siendo el primero de estos, **StarRock** que se sacó de encima a **DarkFire** de un empujón al costado para seguidamente sobarse el hombro con una mueca de dolor.

 **StarRock** : **"** Maldición **…** Padre es muy fuerte **."** Opino con una mueca molesta y adolorida.

 **DarkFire** : **"** Si **… [Tocándose su máscara trizada.]** Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros **."** Apoyo a su hermano gemelo.

 **Gohan** : **"** Es verdad, Padre es muy fuerte **…** **(Pausa)** Pero tenemos un plan para ganarle esta pelea **."** Revelo con una sonrisa confianzuda.

 **DarkFire/StarRock** : **"¿** Plan **? ¿** Cuál plan **?"** Pregunto ambos a la misma vez dejando al otro **Saiyajin** más joven con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente, pero negando con la cabeza se recuperó rápidamente.

 **Gohan** : **"** Trabajo en equipo **."** Respondió simplemente.

 **StarRock** : **"** Con que trabajo en equipo, **¿** Eh **? …"** Dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta que la solución había estado frente suyo todo este tiempo **…** **(Suspiro)** Que no la habían visto por ser demasiados orgullosos y algo descuidados. **DarkFire** se había quedado pensativo al escuchar las palabras de **Gohan** , ya que también se le había ocurrido una idea para aumentar sus poderes y hacerle frente a su padre.

 **DarkFire** : **"** Hey, **Fudansō."** Llamo al otro enmascarado que lo miro de reojo. **"** Usemos eso **."** Recordó a su gemelo con una sonrisa.

 **StarRock** : **"… (Frunciendo el ceño)** Sabes que, si usamos eso será permanente, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto con seriedad bajo su máscara.

 **DarkFire** : **"** No te preocupes por eso, además podemos buscar las esferas del dragón para solucionar eso **."** Contesto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Mientras que **DarkFire** y **StarRock** tenían esta conversación, **Gohan** escuchaba con atención las palabras de sus hermanos mayores **…** Pero estaba muy confuso ya que no sabía que haz tienen bajo su manga.

 **StarRock** : **"… (Suspiro)** Está bien hagámoslo **."** Acepto con una mueca, mientras se levantaba del suelo para dirigirse unos cuantos pasos lejos de su hermano gemelo. **DarkFire** asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo mismo que este levantándose del suelo para seguidamente alejarse unos cuantos pasos del otro enmascarado.

 **Gohan** : **"¿** Permanente **? ¿** De qué están hablando **?"** Pregunto con la misma expresión confusa en su rostro.

 **DarkFire** : **"** Mira y observa, **Gohan."** Respondió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, aunque de pronto escucharon una fuerte explosión que los hizo girar su cabeza en la dirección del causante. **"** Jmmm, parece que **Naruto** aprendió una técnica nueva **."** Comento.

Tanto **Gohan** como **StarRock** asintieron en respuesta, aunque el **Saiyajin** más chico se preocupó de cómo podría estar manejando la situación **Naruto**.

 **Gohan** : **"** Sera mejor que me vaya ayudar a **Naruto."** Dijo con preocupación, mientras despegaba a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla dejando al par enmascarado parados en el mismo lugar.

* * *

 **{Introducir Canción De Goku Y Vegeta Cuando Se Fusionan En Vegetto}**

Sin decir una palabra, ambos **Saiyajin** sacaron un pendiente **Pothala** del bolsillo de su **Gi** de combate para seguidamente ponérselo en la oreja correspondiente para lograr la fusión, **DarkFire** (Oreja derecha) y **StarRock** (Oreja izquierda) esto ocasiono que los pendientes **Pothala** brillaran con intensidad provocando que el par enmascarado fueran atraídos con fuerza el uno del otro para seguidamente chocar entre ellos de frente ocasionando una enorme luz muy intensa que cegó a todos los presentes del lugar.

 **Gohan** , **Naruto** , **Kakarotta** e incluso **Broly** se dieron la vuelta con expresiones de total asombro al sentir el gigantesco **Ki** que desprendía ese nuevo guerrero de la unión de **DarkFire** y **StarRock**.

Cuando la intensa luz desapareció, dejo en su lugar a un sujeto desconocido y muy poderoso. El cual tiene el cabello de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, su rostro no se puede ver debido a que lo cubre una máscara negra en espiral con dos orificios para los ojos. Lleva puesto un traje de cuero principalmente de color negro con una capa negra y capucha del mismo color en la espalda y debajo del traje de cuero tiene un **Gi** de combate del mismo color, tiene mangas cortas, usa una faja de tela negra con un par de guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color negros y un par de botas largas del mismo color, También porta en ambas orejas un par de pendientes **Pothala** que están divididas en forma horizontal por dos colores negro y blanco con una sección dorada.

 **DarkRock** : **"¡** Vamos, Carajo **!"** Dijo en voz alta con su puño apretado frente a su rostro enmascarado.

* * *

 **Fin Del Cuarto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 ***Información De Los Personajes***

 **Nombre** : **Fōrensō** [Nombre de la **Fusión Saiyajin** ] **/DarkRock** [Sobrenombre inventado por la misma Fusión para usarlo en ocasiones especiales].

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **14**.

 **Altura** : **1,75m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación** **(** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **), Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra** [ **Naruto** les está enseñando a usar esta energía gracias a que recupero sus recuerdos cuando tenía **5** años y han estado entrenando desde entonces].

 **Armas** : **Receptor De Chakra.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin y Súper Saiyajin 2**.

 **Familia** : **Naruto** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Gohan** **(** Hermano Pequeño **),** **Broly** **(** Padre **),** **Kakarotta** **(** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : Tiene el cabello de color negro en punta con un brillo gris y despeinado, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, su rostro no se puede ver debido a que lo cubre una máscara negra en espiral con dos orificios para los ojos. Lleva puesto un traje de cuero principalmente de color negro con una capa negra y capucha del mismo color en la espalda y debajo del traje de cuero tiene un **Gi** de combate del mismo color, tiene mangas cortas, usa una faja de tela negra con un par de guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color negros y un par de botas largas del mismo color, También porta en ambas orejas un par de pendientes **Pothala** que están divididas en forma horizontal por dos colores negro y blanco con una sección dorada.

 **Nombre** : **Naruto**.

 **Raza** : **Saiyajin**.

 **Planeta** : **Tierra**.

 **Edad** : **12**.

 **Altura** : **1,70m**.

 **Habilidades/Técnicas** : **Levitación (** Volar **),** **Dai Rasenringu (** Gran Anillo en Espiral **),** **Shinra Tensei** **(** Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente o empuje divino **),** **Omega Blaster, Cañón Borrador,** **Onda De Destrucción En Espiral (** Rasengan + KameHameHa **)**.

 **Energías** : **Ki Y Chakra**.

 **Armas** : **Espada hecha de** **Acero Kacchin.**

 **Transformaciones** : **Súper Saiyajin**.

 **Familia** : **Hōrensō/DarkFire** **(** Hermano Mayor **),** **Furensō/StarRock** **(** Hermano Mayor **), Fōrensō/DarkRock** (Hermano Mayor Fusionado), **Gohan** **(** Hermano Mellizo **),** **Broly (** Padre **),** **Kakarotta (** Madre **).**

 **Vestimenta Y Apariencia** : Cabello de color negro en punta **[Tiene un aire muy parecido a su madre en la forma de su cabello],** ojos del mismo color, y sus **3** marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, lleva puesto un **Gi** de combate que decía tortuga atrás en la espalda, pero en vez de ser de color naranja y azul como el de su madre y su hermano mellizo, este es de color gris y negro, botas y guantes de combate **Saiyajin** de color blanco, también tiene una espada **[Con el filo hecho del Acero Kacchin, el acero más duro del universo junto a la empuñadura que es del mismo material haciéndola indestructible para el usuario]** en su espalda, además tiene una **Pothala** de color negro que la usa en la oreja derecha, y por ultimo una sexy máscara de color negro en forma de espiral con dos orificios para los ojos.

 ***Fin De La Información***

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3732 Palabras.**


End file.
